The invention relates to a honeycomb structure, in particular, to a complete honeycomb structure--a core formed from a single coresheet and enclosed between two facesheets--which can be produced in an integrated process. The invention relates to a complete honeycomb structure and to a method of manufacturing such a complete structure in a single technological sequence.